Maçã sem casca
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [COMPLETA] 12:33, cozinha, Draco viciado por maçã, Harry viciado pela casca, hormônios em alta... bebedeira, amor, pecado e muito mais...[Shortfic DMXHP]
1. Comendo a Casquinha

**NA:** Ola pessoinhas, bem gente eu quero dizer que esta é minha primeira fic Slash eu amo ler mais escrever ainda naun tinha me baixado a loucura mais hoje abaixou e olha eu aqui escrevendo ainda mais D/H que é o melhor claro, e comedia... espero qe vcs gostem eu explico mais da loucura no final.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. Apenas a maçã sem casca, ou seja personagem criada por minha insana cabecinha, sim a maça mesmo sendo uma suculenta fruta é a personagem principal, a fic também é minha a idéia foi tirada da minha insana cabeça o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

Maçã sem Casca Cap 1 – Comendo a casquinha 

Meia noite e trinta e três era um horário tão maravilhoso para mim, sim , sim e vou lhes contar por que, não tenho esta obrigação claro, mas é melhor contar do que vocês ficarem me olhando com estas caras de testrálios, não eu nunca vi um, mas segundo muitos e o meu pai é um dos que falam o tal testrálio é pior que o Tio Voldi de sunga... não tente imaginar a cena uma vez eu tentei e não foi nada agradável e olha que pouca coisa me desagrada.

Mas voltando meia noite e trinta e três é a hora, a hora em que todos desta espelunca que há quase sete anos chamamos de castelo ou seria melhor dizer Hogwarts, neste horário todos e quando eu digo todos, são todos mesmos estão dormindo, é a hora que eu posso finalmente sair de meu luxuoso quarto de monitor- chefe e ir ate a cozinha, desfrutar da maravilhosa oitava maravilha do mundo.

E se você pensou em chocolate, pizza e outras destas coisas fúteis, estão completamente enganados eu estou falando de maçã sem casca, não há coisa mais maravilhosa que maçã sem casca.

Há dois dias atrás lá estava eu, na cozinha sentado em cima da mesa que corresponde a da Sonserina obviamente, meus maravilhosos glúteos não são loucos nem de chegar perto das mesas das outras casas, meus pés descansavam nos bancos, o lugar estava completamente vazio, os elfos estavam espalhados pelo castelo dormindo o sabe lá fazendo o que e a cozinha se encontrava meio na penumbra como eu gostava.

Já havia comido três maçãs, as cascas destas se encontravam em um prato ao meu lado, e no momento eu admirava uma quarta e ultima maçã que me lançava olhares desde a primeira que peguei, ela era a mais linda, argentina, vermelha paixão, suculenta, dava água na boca só de pensar em olha-la, por isso a deixei por utimo, com o auxílio da varinha a trouxe para perto de mim mas no momento que fui começar descascá-la...

BUMM aporta se abre.

"Merda, quem foi o filho da p..."

Eu levei um susto, sim eu assumo, to quase me auto-suicidando por isso, então sem piadinhas da parte de vocês pois qualquer um se assustaria, nunca ninguém aparecia naquele horário nem mesmo os elfos, ainda mais xingando assim, eu ia ficar quieto até que o infeliz mencionou o que o tinha feito tropeçar, sim o infeliz tropeçou e rasgou minha capa mais cara a qual sem querer querendo deixei cair na entrada.

"Merda, quem foi o filho da p... que deixou esta merda de capa aqui..."

Eu saltei da mesa a maçã numa mão a faca na outra e a varinha que era bom ficou caída em cima das cascas, mais me levantei que se danasse quem era, ninguém fala que minha capa é uma merda, ainda mais minha capa by Armani bruxa.

"Merda é..."

Minha maior felicidade foi enxergar mesmo não muito nitidamente quem era, pra surpresa geral quem era? Tam tam tam tam ...Harry Maldito testa rachada Potter Cicatriz, ele mesmo, aí eu ia começar a xingar com gosto.

"Merda é o que seus amiguinhos usam Potter mais não vem ao caso, não vou perder meu tempo te xingando não". – eu resolvi de repente que era melhor azara-lo de uma vez, e manter a imutável destreza Malfoy mas percebi na hora que eu errei feio, pois lembram que a varinha se encontrava junto com as cascas.

"Estupefa..."

"KAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA, Só podia KKAKAKAKAKAAK isso só podia vir de você Malfoy, eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica agora, ainda se você me ameaçasse com a faca até que vai, mas uma maçã, Oh, pensando bem tem lógica você ta pensando em jogá-la na minha cabeça ai eu desmaio e estarei estuporado?."

"AHHH nunca..."

È, sim eu fiz isso é meio que difícil de aceitar vindo de mim mas eu disse que nunca meio histericamente e a abracei, sim eu nunca me desfazeria daquela preciosidade na cabeça do Potter.

Ele ficou me fitando, assim como vocês estão com esta cara de incredulidade, como se eu sei lá tivesse brotando asas e aureola em mim, mesmo eu sendo um anjinho o complemento não é necessário.

"Você , você é viciado em maçã... kakakakaa..."

"Sou e daí?...e esta ultima aqui é minha pode tirar os quatro olhos dela"

"Mas eu vim fazer justamente isso pegar uma maçã e pelo visto você já comeu varias, que me custa dar esta".

"Não ela é minha, minha, que se foda que você quer maçã, esta é minha somente minha, minha preciosa e suculenta maçã, ouviu ou quer que eu soletre?" – _sim eu fico meio fora de mim quando o assunto é maçã sabe..._

"Hum... ta, ta¹ certo" – _Ham ele tinha desistido fácil demais..._

"Ta certo mesmo e nem tente pegá-la e pode abaixar esta varinha"

"Eu não tenho culpa se eu fico excita..., ah entendi, ta eu não iria rouba-la de você, eu, eu pego uma pêra... Merlin você esta tirando a casca..."

Enquanto ele falava, eu comecei a descascar a maçã, sim porque maçã com casca, ou melhor qualquer coisa com casca é horrível mas maçã é pior, eu prefiro comer banana com casca a maçã, a casca da maçã é nojenta, a torna tão sem classe, e como eu tenho muita classe é obvio que a tiro.

"Não Potter eu estou a despindo para ver se por um acaso ela é homem ou mulher, claro que to descascando casca é nojento e quem a come e sem classe, quem seria o loco..."

"Eu amo a casca, ela é tão suculenta..."

"Ela é nojenta..."

Mal acabei de falar o Potter se abaixou de joelhos coisa que me fez perde um pouco a concentração e pegou a pontinha da casca que havia começado a pender e começou a come-la, sabe quando você..., eu nunca fiz isso mas já vi vários casais e até pessoas sozinhas fazendo, sabe quando você põe a pontinha do espaguete na boca e vai chupando até o final dele, foi isso que o Potter fez, ele pegou o final ou seria começo da casca e foi comendo na medida que eu ia descascando, ele foi fazendo isso tão delicadamente, demoradamente e sedutoramente, ali ajoelhado praticamente na minha frente...

Eu sei que isso vai soar mal, sim muito mal, pode acreditar que vai, mas eu to pouco me lixando pro que os outros pense ou deixem de pensar, sim porque se alguém sair por ai espalhando isso saberá que eu sou capaz de lançar um avada bem mais rápido do que... hum deixa-me ver bem mais rápido do que muita coisa rápida, eu nunca, nunca em meus dezessete anos tinha sentido aquilo ainda mais por um homem, ainda mais por Harry alguma coisa Potter, na hora que ele começou a comer aquela casca nojenta de maça, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, meu corpo começou a se arrepiar ondas elétricas (eu não sei o que é eletricidade mais eu sei que é chique dizer que quando ficamos excitados nosso corpo recebe e emite ondas elétricas) percorriam meu corpo e sei que é feminino dizer isso mais eu fiquei ate com borboletas no estômago, pior parecia que eu tinha elefantes voadores no estômago, mas o melhor momento ou seria o pior não consigo me decidir ainda foi quando a casca acabou...

Sim porque é aquele negocio né, tudo tem um fim, e o fim de uma casca de maçã é bem diferente de um fim de uma casca de melancia ou de jaca, uma casca de maçã comida sedutoramente por uma rapaz de olhos esmeralda tem seu fim bem rápido... ate mais rápido do que morrer por um AVADA KEDAVRA... não que eu já tivesse morrido mais eu bem sei que é mo rápido...

"Hum Malfoy, as cascas acabaram..." – ele falou se levantando, lentamente e maliciosamente.

"Ham" – eu falei abobado na verdade devia estar bem desconcentrado por não dizer _e eu com isso?_ naquele momento já que havia entendido, mas o mania que temos de falar Ham quando entendemos e não queremos que a coisa seja repetida, o que acontece ao contrario, pois ai a pessoa acaba incrementado mais ainda a tal coisa.

"A casca Malfoy ou melhor Draco"

Merlim ele sussurrou meu nome, e o que é que tinha acabado mesmo? A sim lembrei a casca, aí eu meio que despertei A CASCA e falei o que deveria ter soltado antes – "E eu com isso Potter e quem te deu autorização pra me chamar..."

"Draquinho acho que agora eu vou ter que comer a maçã que se encontra na sua mãozinha"

Ele veio se aproximando... Merlin ele veio se aproximando... ou melhor ele colou em mim, eu tava tremendo... Malfoys não tremem, não se abalam, não desmaiam e acima de tudo não choram mas eu tava a ponto de fazer tudo isso, papai teria um ataque epilético cardíaco e suicida se soubesse disso e me deserdaria na hora se conseguisse sobreviver, então fiz de tudo pra que ele não percebesse, já mencionei que estava completamente fora de mim?

"Draquinho é a mãe e não ouse chegar perto da minha maça..." - Eu falei do meu jeito autoritário, aristocrático e sexy, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda, então eu suspeitei que ele meio que aceitou...BHEMM ERRADO DE NOVO.

"Não vou poder come-la?"

"É claro que não...to vendo que vou ter que soletrar P-O-T-T-E-R V-O-C-Ê N-Ã-O V-A-I C-O-M-E-L-A E-N-T-E-N-D-E-U? e sai de perto de mim?" Eu falei dando uma mordida na maçã, ele é meio lerdo, o garoto lesado, Oh mas esperem, eu me esqueci ele eh Harry Potter.

"Então achei um jeito mais saboroso"

Merda sou eu que tenho resposta para tudo, não este quatro olhos de cabeça rachada que me encarava com jeito malicioso.Merlim eu devia tê-lo deixado come-la porque sabe como foi o jeito mais saboroso dele saborear a maçã?

Bem eu conto pra vocês da próxima vez.

Ta¹: Gente eu sei que é gramaticamente errado escrever assim, mais vc tem que concorda que em uma concersa mascuina e não formal isso é bem mais comum.

Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco

**N/B**: Eu adorei a sua primeira Slash, amei ter tido a oportunidade de betar uma fic sua. Portanto, se tiver algum erro podem me culpar, a Camy não tem culpa de nada. Você foi muito má por ter parado com a fic logo aqui. Então mandem muitas, muitas, muitas REVIEWS para a minha amada autora afinal ela merece e tbm se vcs qserem saber o que aconteceu...

To ansiosa pelo próximo cap!

A fic ficou mto boa!

Ass.: Lou Malfoy!

**N/A2:** E ai pessoinhas o que vcs acharam? Sabe quem me conhece pelas fic DG que escrevo sabe que eu peço reviews sim e se vcs querem saber sobre o resto vão ter que as mandarem pq eu sou uma Slytherin muito má, agora sério como já escrevi esta é minha primeira slash eu sei que ta uma porcaria mais naun to nem ai, eu sempre dizia que não tinha capacidade pra slash e to certa, mas esta martelou de repente na minha cabeça e em 15 minuto tava pronta, por isso que eu tenho que agradecer ao msn por ele existir e a Lou estar logada pois graças as minhas reclamações de falta de criatividade pra escrever dg, e ate pra escrever um aviso que não havia abandonado minhas dg que esta fic surgiu a Lou e a Adriel betaram com muito amor e carinho então elas merecem parabéns tb, principalmente a Lou que nunca tinha se quer lido DH e me aturou no msn e ia lendo e palpitado cada parágrafo mil bjos a vcs lindas, voltando a fic ela será uma short com no max 3 cap... mais é claro vcs precisam gostar para eu continuar então estou esperando...

Bjos Camy – Arwen Mione


	2. A Casquinha Acabou

**(Fanfic betada e revisada por Lou Malfoy em 15 de dezembro de 2005.)**

**N/A**: Gente primeiramente eu tenho que me desculpar mil desculpa, eu sei que não muda nada mais gente eu fiquei sem pc de novo por isso ainda não havia postado a fic tava a um tempão betada mais não deu mesmo, foi mal mesmo pessoal, mas to tão feliz que vocês pediram o próximo cap, e finalmente aqui ta ele... primeiro, quero agradecer a Ly e a Lou que betaram e me ajudaram e todo mundo que palpitou sobre a parte da intromissão e que me ajudaram... mais agradecimentos e notinhas no final...

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. Apenas a maçã sem casca, ou seja personagem criada por minha insana cabecinha, sim a maçã mesmo sendo uma suculenta fruta é a personagem principal, a fic também é minha a idéia foi tirada da minha insana cabeça o resto e tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Achei melhor por isso pras desinformadas:** Essa fic contém slash yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos, eles se agarrando e tudo mais. Se não gostar, xispa antes de ler algo que não te agrade. Depois não diga que eu não avisei, e nem vou aceitar reclamações... vc sabe o que lê e deve ler...

Gente os paragrafos em _itálico_ são a narrativa do Draco, os **_itálicos e negrito_** são as intromissões da autora que sou euzinha aqui, e os em normal são os diálogos do Harry e do Draco, agora vamos lá boa leitura para vocês.

**_Maçã sem Casca_**

**Cap 2 – A Casquinha acabou!**

_Bem eu conto pra vocês da próxima vez._

_AHHHH... Merlin não me façam gritar ta eu conto eu conto já, mais quem foi o filho da mãe que tentou me azarar... a você ai né... Estupefaça... comigo é assim nem adianta olhar torto e olha que hoje to de bom humor sem não mandava logo uma imperdoável... então já que a maioria quer que eu continue me humilhando, me rebaixando eu continuo eu comecei mesmo... _

"**_Draco da um tempo você ta contando porque quer, ta não é muito por sua própria vontade mas eu bem sei que você adorou agora para de delongas e continua logo porque temos mais o que fazer, garanto que você não iria gostar nenhum pouquinho se todos se fossem ou te ameaçasse ao mesmo tempo, não é?". _**

"**_Camy nós não combinamos que você não iria se intrometer nesta fic, querida"._**

"**_Nem vem com esta de querida não, eu me intrometo quando bem entender, entendeu e tem mas euzinha aqui, sou a Autora então vai logo, conta logo, que eu tenho mais o que fazer, tenho mais uma rempa de fic pra escrever". _**

"**_Você que manda". _**

"**_E assim que se fala"._**

Então já que minha adorável, maravilhosa e perfeita amiga Camy também conhecida como Arwen Mione, pediu com jeitinho, assim apontando descaradamente a varinha em minha direção eu continuarei, onde parei mesmo? A lembrei ...

_Como eu dizia, eu devia tê-lo deixado comer a bendita maçã porque sabe, foi sinistro._

"Então achei um jeito mais saboroso" 

"Que jeito mais saboroso uma ova, sai de mim coisa ruim, Merlin já sei... você é a Pansy, sim você tomou minha poção polissuco que sobrou de uma outra fic lá não é, só pode ser só ela me chama de Urght Draquinho"

"Não querido, sou eu mesmo" - _ele falou acariciando meu rosto._

"Não rela em mim" – _Eu dei um tapinha na mão dele e outra mordida na maçã. _

"Certo eu não relo, mas já cansei de esperar eu quero esta maçã e quero ela da sua boca"

_Ele veio se aproximando de mim, assim sorrateiramente, nem conseguia fingir mais, eu parecia gelatina após sair da geladeira, pior parecia ate um vibrador de tanto que tremia, não que eu tenha um, mas uma vez a Pansy apareceu com um lá no nosso salão comuna, dizendo que tinha ganhado da Emilia, e ligou o tal treco e a coisinha movida a tal pilha só tremia, até hoje não sei pra que o treco serve, mas não vem ao caso, e outra coisa não quero piadinha eu só tremia porque aquilo era inédito para mim e era um rapaz que estava na minha frente, sou bem viril quando o assunto é garotas qualquer duvida e só perguntar pra qualquer garota com quem já fiquei.Então voltando quando eu senti aqueles lábios encostaram aos meus, voltei a ser um mero garotinho inexperiente á espera do seu primeiro beijo, o que era pensando bem um fato já que eu nunca tinha sido beijado por um homem. _

_Mas o Potter, o Potter de garotinho inexperiente não tinha nada... e não em agrada nada pensar nisso... Seja lá o que estivesse buscando em minha boca, a maçã ou minha língua, ele fazia isso melhor do que eu imaginava. _

_A sentir seus lábios colados aos meus demorei um minuto para me dar conta do que estava a acontecer, me dar conta que sua língua pedia passagem, e eu sem pensar mais dei, sim eu dei passagem para que aquela língua fosse "brincar" com a minha. _

_Nossas línguas ficaram "brincando", entrelaçadas em uma dança sem fim, a língua do Potter era ávida, ia cada vez mais em busca de se satisfazer, coisa que constatei ser impossível, foi nesta busca que acho que ele percebeu que eu tremia mais que vara verde, e me puxou mais para ele, nossos corpos agora colados mais que superbonder (pra quem não sabe superbonder é uma cola trouxa que cola tudo, gente nós Slytherins só nos fazemos de desentendidos, porque há muitos mestiços aqui na nossa casa, ate Tio Sev e Tio Voldi são um), por incrível que pareça eu relaxei, e me deixei levar, comecei a percorrer suas costas com minha mão, acariciar-lhes os cabelos... aqueles cabelos que diziam explicitamente "sim, fui esquecido de me pentear e daí?" cabelos que ate hoje me fazem questionar como pode um cabelo apontar para todos os lados, parecer um ninho mas ao mesmo tempo ser tão macio e hum... mas eu acho que ele achou que isso fosse um sinal que poderia avançar... _

Agora eu sei o que as garotas sentem. E que na verdade por a mão ou empurrar de leve para parar é puro reflexo, porque na verdade o que queremos e que eles desabotoem nossas vestes, e nos possuam ali mesmo, ai meu Salazar eu não disse isso. (N/b:Disse sim, e todos nós ouvimos... Draco tá se revelando!)

Sabem, mas agora eu sei que como boas garotas, e eu me incluo ai, ai não como garota como, ai, vocês entenderam, então nós nos devemos dar respeito, sim, não devemos ir deixando o primeiro tarado que aparecer te botar a mão, mesmo que você seja louca por ele o que não é meu caso claro, e eu to dizendo que as garotos não devem fazer isso mas que os garotas podem e devem, porque como nós iremos nos fazer de difícil?

_Voltando eu parti pra opção "segurar sua mão" que estava começando a descer em meu maravilhoso e exclusivo bumbum, sim ai ninguém põe a mão, a única pessoa que teve o direito foi mamãe, quando pequeno pra me passar talquinho, o estranho é que o Harry aceitou na boa, mas parou o beijo e se afastou com um sorriso malicioso, acho que em meu rosto estava estampada minha decepção por ele se afastar. Eu novamente queria me matar, seria um desperdício ao mundo eu sei, mas a vontade estava, mas onde estava minhas lindas mascaras de frieza e indiferença dos Malfoy isso que devia estar lá não estava? Com certeza havia as deixado no dormitório ao sair aquela noite, ou simplesmente aquela maçã estava envenena a da Branca de Neve estava não estava porque a minha poderia não estar, pior ela tava cheia de olho-gordo do Potter. _

_Eu fiquei sem fala... de novo, reparem que nestes quinze minutos ao lado do Potter eu só tremi e fiquei sem fala aff Eu novamente queria me matar, seria um desperdício ao mundo eu sei, mas a vontade estava, mas onde estava minhas lindas mascaras de frieza e indiferença dos Malfoy isso que devia estar lá não estava? Com certeza havia as deixado no dormitório ao sair aquela noite, ou simplesmente aquela maçã estava envenena a da Branca de Neve estava não estava porque a minha poderia não estar, pior ela tava cheia de olho-gordo do Potter... Pior ele me enfeitiçou só podia ser isso, mas infelizmente não era, mas aqueles olhos esmeralda me fitando assim maliciosamente, nem tio Voldi resistiria, eu bem sei._

"Se fazendo de difícil Malfoy?"

"Paft" (barulho de tapa)

"Nunca mais faça isso, quem você pensa que é, pra sair assim passando a mão em meu bumbum? Hem hem...?".

"Isso significa que o beijo você gostou?"- _Ele falou massageando o rosto que havia ficado vermelho_- " Ai...Você fica tão fofo falando bumbum fazendo beixinho".

"Da onde você tirou esta idéia?" – _Eu falei ignorando a parte do comentário sobre o bumbum, acho tão feio falar bunda e nádegas é melhor eu sei mas bumbum realmente soa tão mais bonitinho._

"Huéh você acabou de confirmar! Veio reclamar agora, que avancei o sinal... você deu a entender, ao menos... Mas eu devo ter entendido o contrário, já que faz quase sete anos que nos conhecemos e se você realmente não tivesse gostado já teria feito algo a respeito! Não apenas me dado um tapinha, pois um tapinha não dói. Então, pára logo de frescura que o que eu quero é te beijar de novo".

"Quê!" – _Eu disse recuando um passo para trás, bem era só isso que dava pra eu dar pois a mesa ainda se encontrava atrás de mim, e mesmo naquele momento sôfrego e bem nestas horas que pensamos insanidades e que eu realmente entendi o significado da a palavra encurralado._

"Você é tudo menos surdo, Malfoy. Aliás - _ele ergueu uma sobrancelha_ – "Um bocado de _**"tudo"**...". _

"Hey quem levanta a sobrancelha assim sou eu e pode ficar paradinho ai, não vem não"

_Mas quem disse que aquele moreno alto gostoso de olhos verde e... melhor esqueçam que eu disse isso, quem disse que Testa-Rachada-Perfeito-Idiota-Potter_ _me ouviu... e em dois segundo na verdade três, estávamos nos beijando e nos agarrando de novo, sim porque sabem eu sou gostoso e tudo mais, mas não sou de ferro, e bem aquelas mãos... _

Nós ficamos ali cerca de mais uma meia hora nos beijando até terminar a maçã que eu dividi com o Potter em meio aos beijos e nenhuma palavra foi dita, nossas línguas neste ponto já estavam bem íntimas, os beijos agora não eram apenas nos lábios e sim pescoço, lóbulo da orelha, peito... as carícias eram mútuas, eu me encontrava ofegante e soltando leves gemidos, e foi quando novamente a maldita consciência se apoderou de mim e me dei conta que estava gemendo baixinho praticamente com toda a camisa aberta e estava a ponto de tirar a gravata do Potter quando novamente dei por meus atos eu me afastei.

_E novamente ele me olhava malicioso, eu nem consigo descrever o que senti ou olhar ele, sabe, eu o olhava e pensava que era para eu estar agindo assim, eu agia assim, eu que tenho o autocontrole eu que tomo as iniciativas e que dou a última palavra, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada daquilo, e via tudo isso naquele garoto que sempre foi um zero a esquerda, pra não dizer bundão os meus olhos, meu mundo tinha caído, eu confesso que queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo novamente, mas eu iria deixar meu derradeiro restinho de dignidade falar mais alto._

Percebendo que eu não iria tomar a iniciativa como ele queria, ele resolveu se manifestar mais não do jeito que eu queria.

"Bem Malfoy agora que a maçã e a casca acabaram, já matei minha vontade de comê-las e tive uma das melhores diversões noturnas que podia imaginar então eu vou indo, tenho mais o que fazer".

"Como assim você vai embora!".

"Indo Malfoy, sabe quando a gente põe um pé na frente do outro e se movimenta a gente anda, este é um meio de ir embora muito eficaz já que ainda não podemos aparatar, e tem o fato que segundo Hermione Granger (mil novecentos e oitenta e bolinha...) ao ler _Hogwarts uma História_, não podemos aparatar e desaparatar dentro do castelo."

"Mas..."

"Malfoy eu sei que você como eu adorou nossa aventurassinha quem sabe podemos repeti-la de novo, mas sabe as coisas tem que acontecer naturalmente sem planejar como hoje, não, não diga nada, além do mais você tem muito pra refletir, você daqui a cinco minutos vai querer me matar e eu quero estar bem longe, agora se você não quiser me matar provavelmente eu saberei então, até uma próxima vez querido".

O desgraçado apenas acariciou meu queixo deu uma piscadela e saiu me deixando...

"**_Te deixando lá plantando, com cara de taxo, cachorrinho sem dono, humft, Draco você simplesmente não tava você". _**

"**_Camy de novo não"._**

"**_De novo sim, e eu me intrometo quando quiser, você sabe que...". _**

"**_Sei eu sei você pode e autora e pode tudo e que te dei o direito e tudo mais, mas não é pra tanto" _**

"**_E pra tanto sim e não me interrompa que eu não gosto e eu vou repetir pela milésima vez, lesado, você sabe que te amo, que me dói profundamente, sim eu tenho coração se tratando de você, mas você foi um idiota, lindinho, nem parece o Draco pegador das meninhas, o Draco que eu conheci e me apaixonei, o Draco que eu tenho como irmão, e venero ainda bem que a segunda parte é melhor"._**

"**_Que segunda parte?"_**

''**_Não se faça de desentendido Draco Black Malfoy, eu aqui me declarando coisa rara, tentando te defender, melhor a situação e você se fazendo de desentendido... aff" _**

"**_Não precisa me apontar este negócio de novo e tira este olhar maníaco e Slytherin tipicamente seu do rosto, medeixa bem você sabe como me deixa..." _**

"**_Precisa sim, você tá pensando em não contar , tsc tsc... isso seria uma coisa muito ruim de se fazer, pode acreditar...e se não contar com certeza não terá só minha varinha apontando pra você" – _Sorriso maliciosissimo.**

"**_Mas se eu contar vou ter que narrar aquela parte sabe" _**

"**_Sei e é ela que é a melhor" _**

"**_Mas... mas eu pelo menos posso ir ao toalete antes?" _**

"**_Hum para que? Oh esquece sim você pode mas quero você aqui em cinco minutos, você contou coisas e vai contar que bem você sabe... então cinco minutos apenas" _**

Então pessoal bem eu vou ao toalete e hum já volto.

Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry&Draco&Harry

N/B: Camy do meu coração, eu amei esse cap! Ficou mto bom, super engraçado e divertido sem contar q o beijo deles foi mto fofo... Ficou super natural e não foi nada forçado! Enfim, ficou perfeito! Meus parabéns por fazer uma slash tão perfeita, eu gostei muito dela!

Mandem REVIEWS, ela mereçe e muito! E tbm ela só vai postar o último cap se receber reviews, então é melhor colaborarem!

Ass.: Lou Malfoy! _( Linda novamente nem sei como agradecer a sua ajuda vc nem sabe o quanto me ajudou, seu comentários entre parentes que eu amo de paixão e vc sabe me ajudarão a melhorar vários parágrafos os deixando mais cômico como seus comentários brigadão mesmo)_

N/A2: Agora deixa eu dizer como eu estou Felix, sim eu nunca fiquei tão Felix como uma fic, como estou ficando nesta, sabem eu tinha certeza que ia receber no maximo umas 3 rvwzinha das minhas amigas que leriam por ler pois a maioria nem gosta de Draco e Harry, mas na hora que eu abri meu e-mail e vi todas aqueles rvws em um primeiro cap e para mim que sou mo inexperiente neste assunto ainda quase cai da cadeira, 16 em um primeiro Cap gente eu recebo isso ao todo em dois cap das minhas DG e olha lá, pessoal muito brigada mesmo pela aceitação pelas ameaças de estrangulamento e outras em geral pra quem me conhece sabe que eu amo ameaças, e graças a vocês eu tive animo e imensa vontade de continuar, pois só assim poderia retribuir o enorme carinho, então deixa eu falar um pouquinho sobre este cap, gente vocês não sabem que escrever o Draco assim se desabafando e o Harry desse jeito vai totalmente contra meus princípios, eu sou tremendamente loucamente e tudo mais pelo Draco, mas quando eu me propus escrever esta slash eu queria algo diferente para mim, e se eu escrevesse o Harry todo ele mesmo coisa que eu devia fazer, não seria diferente, eu ainda não gosto do Harry, mas sei lá escrever um Harry assim pela primeira vez me fez o ver com outros olhos, mas chega de delongas só to falando isso pra não virem me dizer que eu gosto do Harry e esculhambei muito com o Draco, gente eu amo o Draco e isso eh uma fic de comedia, eu queria algo inédito para mim... e nas fic podemos tudo, menos é cloro plagiar né... (N/B:Eu tbm não gosto do Potter, ele não faz diferença na minha vida...)

Agora deixa eu agradecer o pessoal que me incentivou e apoiou.

**Carol Yuy; Hermione Seixas; ****Mewis Slytherin; Sofiah Black; Ly Anne Black **(linda brigada de novo não vou cansar de agradecer pois sem vc este cap não teria saído) **; Ferfa; ****Anna Malfoy; Srta Potter Malfoy; Sy.P; Lou Malfoy **(linda sem vc o cap tb não teria saído seus comentários ajudaram muitooo)**; Rafinha M. Potter; Mione03, Lucca BR; Mr Chemical; Gabby **(Linda a titia já agradeceu vc mil vezes pessoalmente né e que e ajudou a escrever o cap 3 enquando dormia aqui em casa) **e Joy** (Linda mesmo você não me mandando rvws pq não sabe praticamente nem o que é o obrigado pelos elogios via msn, aquele Camy isto ta 10000, vindo de você é muito importante, pois você não entende nada desde mundinho ao qual sou apaixonada, e reconheceu meu esforços ao fazer as coisas que eu gosto, sem contar que adorou mesmo sendo contra todos seus princípios te amo amiga), também quero agradecer a quem apenas leu e não comentou nada, vai saber por qual motivo.

Bem agora chega que já falei demais, mas eu volto a repetir só continuarei se vocês pedirem então bora bora mandarem rvws.

Bjinhos Sonserinos a todos

Camy- Arwen Mione


	3. Maçã do Amor, Maçã do Pecado

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. Apenas a maçã sem casca, ou seja personagem criada por minha insana cabecinha, sim a maçã mesmo sendo uma suculenta fruta é a personagem principal, a fic também é minha a idéia foi tirada da minha insana cabeça o resto e tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Achei melhor por isso para as desinformadas:** Essa fic contém slash yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos, eles se agarrando e tudo mais. Se não gostar, xispa antes de ler algo que não te agrade. Depois não diga que eu não avisei, e nem vou aceitar reclamações... vc sabe o que lê e deve ler...

Gente os paragrafos em _itálico_ são a narrativa do Draco, os **_itálicos e negrito_** são as intromissões da autora que sou euzinha aqui, e os em normal são os diálogos do Harry e do Draco e do Draco com o Snape, agora vamos lá boa leitura para vocês.

**Maçã sem Casca**

**Cap 3- Maçã do Amor, Maçã do Pecado**

... Mi, mi, fá, sol, sol, fá, mi, ré...

"**_Não adianta vir cantando a melodia da Nona sinfonia não, que você está encrencado mocinho". _**

"**_Que tal Mozart ou Czerny ?..."._**

"**_Aff, ninguém merece, você não tem jeito mesmo né, eu não falei 5 minutos, você demorou mais que meia hora está todo mundo esperando e se você demorasse mais um pouquinho, acabariam com você, mas perceberam que se te matassem não saberiam o fim da história, afinal porque demorou?". _**

"**_Eu, eu, bem eu..."_**

"**_Ai só por Merlin mesmo, eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu... termina logo esta história que eu vou buscar uma pessoa..."_**

"**_Quem você vai buscar?" _**

"**_Não interessa Draco, é melhor você agir logo ou eu mesmo te mato e conto o resto pra eles...daquele jeitinho que só eu sei" – _Olhar malicioso e chantagista**

"**_Tá... tá... eu conto, mas você não vai buscar seu ele né?"_**

"**_Não sei... eu preciso desta pessoa, finalmente caiu a ficha do porque de você estar tão não Malfoy, tão completamente idiota". _**

"**_Eu não tô assim, volta aqui.. para de sorrir assim, porque as pessoas têm sempre a mania de sair e me deixar plantado falando sozinho, eu sou lindo mereço atenção viu..."_**

_Bem pessoal eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de me desculpar, então vamos logo a meu último martírio, a reta final, mas eu já vou avisando que agora as coisas não estão mais muito engraçadas, e sim mais reflexivas, mas quem está afim de ouvir então é melhor sentar-se que lá vem o final da história._

_Deixa, eu começar bem do começo, sendo assim tenho que ressaltar que o ódio, a raiva, a indiferença entre outros sentimentos negativos são, em si próprios, um assunto muito relativo e vou explicar o porquê._

_Certo dia, você se depara com certo alguém e este certo alguém se recusa terminantemente a sua amizade, que já é proposta com segundas intenções, sim porque mesmo propondo sua amizade você não tem afeição nenhuma por aquela pessoa, apenas quer mais status e as vantagens em tê-la a seu lado, mas quando esta recusa sua proposta, seus sentimentos negativos multiplicam infinitas vezes mais. _

_Você começa a odiá-la mas como já mencionei o ódio é relativo, por mais ódio e tudo mais que você tenha por esta pessoa você precisa da convivência dela ao menos saber que ela ainda existe, pois seu ódio precisa ser nutrido. Mas é quando seu ódio entra em conflito que tudo piora, sabem aquela coisa de amor e ódio, os opostos se atraem e toda aquela baboseira sentimentalista e reflexiva, nestas horas sem saber como, você acaba achando que é a coisa mais cheia de fundamento que você já ouviu. Sim, você mesmo não suportando ver a pessoa ainda, agora pelo motivo do conflito, você sente aquele nó no estômago só em pensar nela, ainda tem vontade de estrangulá-la e tudo mais, mas no outro minuto, você tem aquela vontade imensa de voltar a falar urgentemente com ela, a ver e tê-la em seus braços novamente. _

_Quem me conhece sabe o que estou querendo dizer, e porque me odeio tanto em estar sentido isso, sim porque no amanhecer seguinte, ou seja, anteontem cedo eu me encontrava assim, todo sentimentalista e confuso, na verdade ainda estou assim, mas vocês vão entender no decorrer dos fatos que as coisas se resolveram bem mais. _

_Era sábado, e como em todo sábado acordei por volta das três, mas fiquei por mais meia hora na cama, sabe aquele, "só mais cinco minutinhos", pra mim são meia hora. Não sei vocês, mas eu costumo nesta meia hora refletir sobre os acontecimentos do dia que passou, para não acabar cometendo alguma burrada que tenha cometido no dia anterior, e foi nesta meia horinha que minha ficha caiu e em meio segundo eu tava na pia do banheiro escovando freneticamente meus dentes..._

_Só por Merlin, eu havia beijado Harry Potter na madrugada em meio as mordida que dava em minha suculenta maçã..._

_Eu estava acabado, meu pijama de seda rosa pink também, nem venham com piadinha, rosa, está super na moda para homem. Naquele momento eu tava neutro, eu não sentia nada, tá um pouquinho de nojo claro se não, não teria acabado os dois tubos de pasta de dente em menos de 5 minutos, mas eu não consegui sentir nada pelo Potter, nem raiva, nem arrependimento, nem nada... infelizmente tenho que concordar eu estava muito não Malfoy, resolvi que simplesmente iria apagar aquele dia da minha memória, e nada melhor do que ir beber as escondidas no Cabeça de Javali, sim eu também tenho meus meios de sair escondido do castelo, mas isso é segredo secreto... _

_Me banhei demoradamente, me arrumei e rumei para Hogsmead, o lugar estava vazio, o dia já estava começando a querer virar noite, meu estômago começava a pedir algo, sim pois desde a última maçã eu não havia comido nada, e ainda sentir aquele gosto na boca depois de tanto escovar os dentes estava me torturando, pois misturado a ele tinha o gosto delicioso do Potter._

_Cheguei ao Cabeça de Javali, o bar tinha no mínimo uns seis gatos pingados (pessoas), mas um destes seis era uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro e respeito, e que eu poderia ficar sossegado que não me delataria._

_Rumei até a mesa em que ele estava, mas antes pedi a bebida mais forte ao homem do balcão, me sentei na frente de tio Sev (Severo Snape) ele me olhou com os olhinhos murchos pois já estava bem bêbedo, mas mesmo assim iniciou uma conversa..._

_Depois de pouco mais de meia hora eu também me encontrava completamente bêbedo é ai que a conversa começou a esquentar. _

(pessoal eu vou escrever errado como se eles estivessem bêbados, caso alguém não entenda me da um toque pela reviews que eu mando certinho pra vcs)

"Daco... Daco ... ela mi uxou... hic... ellla xo se apoveitouuuuuu de mim... hic...a Minevinha é muiiiitoooo má... masss eu a amo muiiiitooooo, eu quelo que ela volti pra mim"

"Ele também me uxou tio Sevy, uxou, ti... tirou hic... minha san sanidade... hic..., naun xei o que fazzer, izo tá cabando comigo, ti eu fazo tio Sevyy hic..."

"Zá xei... eu vo ti alega.. hic" – _Ele se levantou e foi até o balcão do bar e trepou nele cambaleando, quase deixando a garrafa de Fire Whisky cair, mas com muita classe, seus cabelos sebosos todo despenteado e com uma única mecha caída na testa ao qual devido ao suor e a oleosidade estava grudada,_ _a frente das vestes completamente aberta mostrando sua branca mais bem trabalhada barriga de tanquinho, e o cós de sua cueca cheia de corações que podia ser vista pela calça que era baixa a garrafa de FW_ _segurada com muita força na mão esquerda,_ _apontou a varinha para garganta e proferiu um "sonorus"._

"Atenzão, Atenzão, hic, eu tenho uma p-proclamazão à fazerrrrrrrrrrr.  
Eu, professorrrrrrr Zevero Znape ou Tio Sevy pos íntimos hic, vou presentearrrrr vozêsssss, e pincipalmenteeeee meu amigo e companero Daco com uma canzão, hic, que ze ch-, que ze chhhhama, - _ele fez cara pensativa_- , como é mesmmmm? Ah, izqueci, hic.

_Eu fiquei lá todo extasiado bêbado e emocionado por ele dedicar a música para mim, isso sim que é amigo, companheiro e irmão, tio Sev bebeu mais um gole do próprio gargalo da garrafa deu umas batidinhas na mesma como se isso o fizesse beber até a última gota, passo a língua na boca da garrafa e gritou um "**todo mundo cumigo"** e começou: _

"Meu figo ixtá torrado, ferido o corazzzão, a cachaça já zi apoderou  
de min, hic Ixxxxxxcute meu irmão, por que bebessss tanto azim? Beba um copo e deixe o oudru para minnnnnnnnnnn".

_Eu me emocionei mais ainda, e não agüentando de emoção também trepei no balcão para acompanhar tio Sev na cantoria que tantas vezes o vi cantar... e que em dupla seria mais emocionante, ainda mais uma dupla de nos dois._

Zi tu não beberr tudo eu vos ajudarei

Zi tu não zecar o litro eu zecarei, hic

Ze-ca-rei, EU ZECAREI!

E a galera canta azimmmmm, beba um copo e deixxxxe o oudro bara minnnnnnn!

_Nesta hora três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo a primeira foi tio Sev fazer uma exagerada reverência acompanhada de um enorme arroto (isso foi nojento eu sei) e cair do balcão, a segunda o bar que já estava bem mais cheio do que quando chegamos explodir em aplausos, o terceiro e o mais misterioso e romântico, foi um moreno de olhos esmeralda me pegar contra minha vontade no colo, me deixando pendurado do ombro dele, sabe aquela pegada que você fica parecendo um saco, e suas mão dão bem em direção as nádegas da pessoa que te carrega foi assim que ele me pegou e rumou comigo para fora do bar, sem ao menos me deixar agradecer pelos aplausos e socorrer tio Sev._

"Potty... é vozê Potty eu hic, tero te ver, eu só conxigo ver seu bumbum daqui e que bumbum que vozê tem hic"

"Merlim Maldita hora que eu decidi ir ao Cabeça de Javali, maldita, maldita hora que eu fui beijar você ontem, se eu soubesse que você ia gostar... Merlin Malfoy porque você foi beber assim agora toca eu aqui te salvar, pior porque você também resolveu sair justo hoje"

"Larry vozê me salvou? Larry meu heloi... te romanticoooo hic" **(Gente pra ficar mais legal leiam os "Larry" como "Lérry")**

"Malfoy cala a boca!"

"Larry poxo ap- apertar seu bumbum?"

"Que, aff é claro que não".

"Masss eu quero, veja ele balança um pa cá hic... oudru pá lá... Larry que lindoooo vozzêê anda lebolandooo hic".

"Eu não ando rebolando, ai, eu falei que não era pra você apertar tira esta mão dai"

"hihihi, hic ele é mesmo fofinho"

"Dá pra parar de apertar minha bunda Malfoy?"

"Eh bumbum Larry"

"Eu sabia que não devia ter cedido a cantada do Voldinho naquela festa, eu sabia, Merlin quer me castigar agora, Malfoy se você não parar eu vou te deixar aqui, afinal tem um ditado trouxa, que as pessoas no seu estado temem muito, fique sabendo se eu te deixar aqui o seu precioso bumbum não vai mais ter dono".

"Larry eu xou puro-sangue, naun to tendendo nada, masss não me bandone não Larry, eu tenho medo de ficar sozinhooo hic".

"Então cala a boca"

"Onde vozê ta me levando heim Larry?"

"Vou te levar pra casa dos gritos, ai eu posso fazer esta bebedeira passar, você vai tomar um bom banho gelado e depois voltamos pra Hogwarts"

"Larry vozê vai me dar banho... eu já tomei banho, masss eu quero toma banho com vozê, naun eu quelo fazer sexxo com vozê e abertar maisss seu bumbum".

"Malfoy você não sabe que tá falando"

"Eu xei sim, eu falei que quelo hic fazer sexo com você, faz sexo comigo Larry"

"Você tá bêbado, Malfoy".

"Naun... eu xou o Daco e pa vozê eu zou o Daquinho, me xama de Daquinho de novo, eu xou xeu Daquinho Larry, sou sim"

_Bem nós ficamos discutindo sobre eu querer fazer sexo naquele estado até chegar na casa dos gritos, eu estava bêbado lembrem-se não sabia o que falava, e depois de muito protesto incluindo muito cala a boca Malfoy e reviradas de olhos do Potter, nós chegamos à casa que estava completamente decorada, sim alguém havia deixado ela bem chique, bem está na cara que foi o Potter pra levar seus amantes né, mas isso não vem ao caso agora._

_O Potter me colocou em baixo do chuveiro da suíte da casa, com roupa e tudo e me deixou lá sozinho em baixo daquela água que se tive um grau a menos era capaz de cair em forma de gelo, bem neste meio tempo, eu fiz tudo que um bêbado faz, fiquei com raiva, chorei, vomitei, cantei e muito mais, e foi quando o Potter percebeu que eu estava dormindo em baixo daquela ducha e que corria o risco de ficar sem mim, é porque eu corria o risco de morrer afogado e ou por hipotermia, que ele me tirou de lá me fez um feitiço secante, me pós na cama e me fez beber algo com gosto de boldo..._

_Eu apaguei por cerca de umas 4 horas, quando acordei tudo girava, minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir, eu não sabia onde estava, e quase não sabia quem era até que ouvi aquela voz._

"Finalmente o belo adormecido acordou, já são duas horas da manha, estava começando a pensar que você tinha partido desta para o jardim do éden dizem que lá tem uma macieira fantástica sabia?..."

"Potter, onde eu estou e pior, o que você está fazendo aqui comigo?"

_Perguntas erradas sabem, porque ai ele me contou tudo que aconteceu, tudo mesmo, como vocês acham que eu fiquei sabendo que eu apertei o bumbum dele bêbado como eu estava, e pergunta errada porque eu não acreditava que naquelas quatro horas o Potter não tinha se aproveitado nem um pouquinho do meu belo e escultural corpo._

"Não acredito que você não fez nada mesmo, ainda mais depois deu... humm pedir".

"Malfoy eu não sou um tarado".

"Você parecia um ontem".

"Você estava são, eu não ia fazer nada com você praticamente inconsciente... sabe no seu estado tava meio impossível das coisas chegarem aos meios de fato entende...

"Ah... mas o que você ficou fazendo?"

"Primeiro eu sei brincar sozinho compreende, ai eu cansei e também dormi um pouco, estou acordado há uns vinte minutos, eu estava com fome, você não está, é bom comer algo ajuda a melhor, sua cabeça logo ficará ok, a poção demora cerda de 6 horas pra fazer efeito".

"Bem, não vou mentir eu estou com fome sim" – foi ai que reparei no maravilhoso aroma de maçã que o quarto exalava, e na bandeja com umas cinco maçãs já totalmente descascadas, suco, torradas entre outras coisas - "Você que as descascou?".

"Sim, eu já disse que estava com fome e como eu sei agora que você não come as casca, e eu sou louco por elas eu as comi".

"Sem mim". – Eu pensei alto

"Ham?"

"Quero dizer, obrigado"

_Eu me pus a comer primeiro as guloseimas, as torradas e o suco, deixando as maçãs por último._

_Enquanto comia, novamente como um mistério eu e Potter engajamos em uma conversa como se fossemos amigos pela vida inteira, conversamos sobre tudo, mas na hora que eu dei a primeira mordida em uma das maçãs o botãozinho de testosterona do Potter foi ligado, e ele me olhava com aquele olhos de desejo, de sede, olhos que diziam claramente que queriam me possuir, pior eu gostei, mas não demonstrei, fingi não ligar e dei outra mordida na maçã._

_O Potter não gostando de ser rejeitado, delicadamente se aproximou e a retirou de minhas mãos e me tomou nos braços me fitando maliciosamente, eu apenas sorri e juro que tentei resistir ao beijo no início com todas as minhas forças, todas mesmo, acho que fiquei até roxo de tanta força que fiz, mas as lembranças da madrugada, as lembranças do beijo com gosto de maçã, gosto da fruta mais perfeita, gosto do amor, gosto do pecado. Eu juro que não queria ser como as garotas ao qual já beijei, que em minha ilustre presença acabavam cedendo, eu queria meu autocontrole de volta, eu queria ser novamente Draco Malfoy aquele que consegue tudo que quer, que sabe persuadir, ser arrogante, desprezar, resumindo ser a pior pessoa do mundo, mas ser eu novamente, mas foi impossível eu cedi, e eu cedi a bem mais que um beijo._

_Eu cedi as carícias, eu cedi embriagado com o cheiro da maçã que era presente naquele quarto e já estava empreguinado em mim, em minha boca, eu cedi ao amor, ao pecado, eu cedi acima de tudo ao..._

"**Ao Harry James Potter" **

"**Camy… Potter…"**

"**Chega Drey querido é o bastante ninguém precisa saber o resto… mas é preciso esclarecer umas coisinhas.. é claro só entre nós dois e depois, agora acho que você e o Potter têm muito que conversar melhor vocês irem."**

"**Você tem certeza, mas e eles" - **Apontando para a rempa de sonserinos a sua frente

"**Eu me viro com eles, você sabe eu posso tudo, mais vão logo o mudo de idéia" -Sorrisinho de lado.**

"**Esta bem depois conversamos" - **Draco dando um sorrisinho e uma piscadela e indo se juntar ao Potter

"**_Camy..." - _Potter se virando.**

"**_Sim... Potter" _**

"**_Obrigada por tudo" _**

"**_Não precisa agradecer, estou fazendo isso pelo Draco, não tenho culpa se ele não sabe escolher muito bem" - _**Mas um sorriso foi dado por minha pessoa, um sorriso onde dizia: "_Ta você é um Grifinório idiota eu te odeio, mas tenho que ser sincera você ate que da pro gasto e o Draco te quer eu tenho que infelizmente aceitar"_ e eles saíram sabe lá Merlin pra onde.

"**_Bem acho que a única coisa que eu posso dizer para finalizar é que foi assim que devido a uma maçã sem casca, em uma madrugada que nossos dois rapazes se encontraram em todos os sentidos, se encontrar, pois estavam no mesmo lugar naquela hora, se encontraram porque intimamente era aquilo que queriam e se encontraram como pessoas que se completam. Eu não posso afirmar se foi, magia, coincidência ou puro destino, mas eu tenho certeza que tudo aconteceu devido aquela maçã que desde que se conhece como maçã carrega em seu íntimo a estigma de fruta do amor, do pecado, dos apaixonados, então eu pergunto não seria estranho se fosse com outra fruta?". _**

"**_Sim seria, mas o importante é que no momento Draco e Harry, Malfoy e Potter estão felizes... não é? E a maçã mesmo sendo o personagem principal apenas foi um pretexto, porque para mim aquilo iria acontecer de qualquer jeito, agora sobre se vai dar certo ou não, ou seja, o futuro... bem o futuro, não sabemos ao certo a quem pertence, só temos que torcer para continuar assim, melhorar ou piorar, e quem sabe teremos a continuação desta história". _**

...oo0oo...Draco FIM Harry...oo0oo... 

**Dedicatória:** Quero dedicar este cap a Dri SkyWalker miguxa velha de guerra um das primeiras pessoas que eu conheci na net e me adotou como amiga e me mostrou o maravilhoso mundo do rpg virtual de HP e maravilhoso mundo das fic da Cassandra Claire, quero dedicar a ela tb pq ela me permitiu usar a musica do fígado e me inspirar no Sev bêbado daquela fic que ela escreveu pra gente lá no grupo Draco Dorminies& Draco Sinister (quem quiser ler a fic me da um toque, tem a Arwen Mione em seus tempos de Sodomizadora Sonserina) bom tempos bom tempos... e vendo aquilo que descubro que to velha... rsss brigadão lindo to tão feliz que vc voltou mais mesmo sumida lembrava-se de mim...

Espaços da Beta, das Co-Beta 

**N/B1:** Eu amei o final, ficou muito bom e super fofo! Não esperava um final melhor que esse e eu não o modificaria se fosse você... Adorei você ter deixado as coisas pro futuro resolver e uma continuação em aberto! Nossa, amei a sua slash e amei também ser a sua beta! Foi um prazer enorme e depois desse final que eu achei maravilhoso, a Camy mereçe muitas REVIEWS então sejam bonszinhos e colaborem... MANDEM MUITAS REVIEWS!Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy!

**N/B2:** Este capítulo superou os outros, e olha que pra conseguir isso seria muito difícil, tendo em vista de todos estarem fantásticos. Está engraçado e romântico (por que não?). O final em aberto, sem a certeza no amanhã é o que eu gosto de ler nas fics. Pois torna as coisas mais reais, sabe. Eu gostei muito mesmo de Maçã Sem Casca, fico fofa e sem estar vulgar. Tem a dose certa para agradar a quem lê. Por isso, a Senhora está de parabéns! Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter (a intrometida na fic).

**N/B3: **Bom! Adorei ter me metido na fic! E é incrível como os caps foram superando uns aos outros! Ou seja, a fic que começou ótima acabou melhor ainda! E eu sei que todo mundo concorda comigo... Bom, Sevy cantando é demais! Só perde para Draco apertando o "bumbum" do Harry! MESMO QUE O BUMBUM EM QUESTÃO SEJA MINHA PROPRIEDADE, mas eu empresto pra o Draquinho! Acho que isso... pena que tenha acabado, mesmo que eu vá encher o saco da dona Camy pra ela não abandonar sua viciação pra slash D/H! Beijos! Ly Anne Black.

**N/A: **Pessoinhas que eu tanto amo, gente eu nem sei como agradecer a vocês por acompanharem a fic, e fazer desta a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever, ai to tão triste que ela acabou, mas vcs venceram, eu to pensando, pensando nada concreto ainda, em fazer uma continuação nem que seja apenas um short de um cap só... mais eu preciso de mais idéias e sugestões quem se habilita? E bem eu não resisti, eu sinceramente amei escrever Draco e Harry por isso eu to escrevendo outras duas fic já mas quero ter pelo menos uns 3 cap pra postar... e esta vai ser mais romance... ai e tanta coisa pra dizer que nem sei mais o que escrever, só espero q vcs mesmo com a fic chegando ao fim não me abandonem, me add no msn pra gente trocar idéia (quem ainda não me conhece) eu sou má mais sou simpática e adoro fazer amizades, ai gente acho que é melhor eu parar por aqui senão meu lado sentimentalista vai aflorar rsss, deixa eu agradecer o pessoal que comentou no cap dois agora...

**Agradecimentos:** **Rafinha M. Potter** (Lindinha brigada de novo e quem não quer apertar este bumbum mais abafa caso); **Mione03 **(Brigadaaaa e comparado com o 2 este cap chegou bem rápido né?) **Youko Julia Yagami**(brigadão pelo 10); **Mellody Black** (sobre a continuação…hum quem sabe bem futuramente) **Lou Malfoy **(Menina eu que tenho que agradecer, eu que fico feliz por vc esatr betando ainda mais por estar abrindo seus horizontes e nãos e preocupe nunca abandonarei DG pois DG sempre vai esatr em meu coração DG Ruleia...); **Selene Malfoy** ( NAHHHH tava com saudades disso, fiquei suber Felix de vc ler minha fic... já falei quanto né?) **Ly Anne Black** (Brigadãoooooooo); **Carol Yuy **(Tanks); **Gabby **(A titia tb te lova) 

**Estou esperando sua rvws quero saber o que vcs acharam do final... Ah e vamos ver se chantagem funciona mesmo casa eu faça a continuação quem me mandar reviews neste ultimo cap... vai receber surpresinhas tais como participação na fic, ela em primeira mão, entre outras... então vamos la comentar e fácil só apertar o batãozinho do "Go" ai em baixo no final da pagina um roxinho na frente do submit reviwes...**

**Mil Bjos e ate a próxima **

**Camy- Arwen Mione**


End file.
